


No Chill Nursey

by smilexdarling



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey gets some good news, and Dex gets to see a new side of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Chill Nursey

Dex was in the middle of telling Nursey the story of how he ended up with the boomerang shaped scar on his bicep when he heard what could only be called a squeak. 

He stopped walking and looked back over his shoulder to see Nursey had stopped walking and was covering his mouth with one hand while looking at his phone in the other, staring at it with wide eyes. If Dex wasn’t mistaken, it looked like they were welling up. 

That couldn’t be good. 

He and Nursey had finally gotten to a more peaceful, friendly place in their relationship, and a big reason for that was because of Bitty’s imposed Wednesday D-men Lunch Dates where he and Nursey had lunch together every Wednesday to talk about anything other than hockey while they ate. The point of it initially was to help them find some common ground and be able to have a conversation without it ending in an argument. Their lunches had gone surprisingly well, and so they still continued the tradition even now that they were on good terms. That’s actually where they had been headed when Nursey got distracted by whatever was happening on his phone.

Dex was a little worried because, while they were closer, he hadn’t really seen Nursey get emotional before and, yeah, those were definitely tears in Nursey’s eyes. He was just about to ask if everything was okay when Nursey uncovered his mouth and punched his hand in the air, letting out a loud “Woohoo!”

Dex didn’t have time to feel relieved that there was apparently no crisis after all before Nursey’s phone was being shoved in his face. He pushed Nursey’s hand back a little so that he could actually see what the big deal was and saw a picture of a newborn all bundled up in a blanket with a little hat on.

“My sister had her baby! Look! Look! Look!”

“I-I see,” Dex said. “You have a sister?”

“She was born at 11:23, her name’s Vanessa Amira, she’s seven pounds, three ounces, twenty inches long, and is the most perfect little angel to ever grace the earth with her presence.” 

Dex was honestly speechless. He had never seen Nursey so utterly un-chill. 

This was the man who went so far out of his way to keep his cool, that he refused to watch any movie with the rest of the team on movie night that might make him cry; he always did that annoying thing where he kept one hand in his jean pocket even while he walked, despite the fact that there was no way it was comfortable or useful; and he _leaned_. He was always just _leaning_ on things. Trees, buildings, a display of books in the library that toppled over and made him land on his ass, giving Dex chirping material for the rest of eternity, anything really. If it was stationary, Nursey would find a way to lean on it. It was all part of his ‘chill dude’ aesthetic. 

So seeing him smiling like Dex has never seen him smile before, bigger even than that time he got a game winning goal, and literally bouncing up and down while he made high-pitched squealing noises went against everything Dex thought he knew about Derek Nurse. As dorky as it was, it was kinda cute.

Dex couldn’t resist Nursey’s contagious excitement, so despite being incredulous, he found himself smiling and laughing along with Nursey as he excitedly showed Dex the same three photos over and over of Vanessa being held by various members of Nursey’s family. 

She was adorable, as adorable as newborns could be. Dex personally thought most newborns looked like potatoes, but he didn’t share that particular thought out loud. He just nodded along and watched in awe as Nursey beamed at his phone and babbled about how he couldn’t believe he was finally an uncle and how he was going to spoil Nessa rotten and how he needed help coming up with the perfect nickname for her that only he could use.

“She needs a hockey nickname, man. Even if she doesn’t play when she’s older, she deserves an honorary one. She deserves everything. Help me think, my brains too frazzled to be creative right now.”

Dex brainstormed ideas with Nursey the rest of the way to the dining hall and knew they wouldn’t be talking about anything else at lunch that day. 

Although, if it made Nursey’s face light up like that, Dex supposed that would be okay.


End file.
